1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of the dressing or finishing of flat members, skis in particular, and is more particularly related to a method and the apparatus for finishing skis so that the finished surface is absolutely flat and without curvature across its width. The invention is further in the field of belt sanders and more particularly relates to a belt sander having a unique platen crowning method and means.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The dressing or finishing of the bottom of skis, and the like, is normally performed in its final stages by sanding on a machine of some type or the like. Such dressing can also be provided by such devices as milling machines or the like.
Particularly when old used skis are involved, it is customary to use various types of sanding devices from hand sanding to machine sanding utilizing belts or drums carrying the appropriate sand paper.
Up until now, the use of an abrasive belt running over a flat platen has been a most preferable means for accomplishing the refinishing or finishing of skis. The platen will allow the exertion of pressure upon the belt which runs between the platen and the ski. Belt sanders of this nature are well known in the art and normally consist of two pulleys, one of which is normally under tension, and one of which is driven by a motor or the like, and wherein a platen, or support member, is placed beneath the non sanding surface of the belt so that the item being sanded may be pressed against the platen with pressure as desired. Such belt sanding customarily results in a slight crown, or curvature, to the bottom of the ski across its width.
The present invention, and this patent application, are directed to a method and apparatus for flexing the platen in such manner as to insure a curvature surface. There is no art known to us in the method and apparatus herein described. In this sense, therefore, it can be said that there is not prior art to this specific method and apparatus.
I am aware of a belt sanding machine with a fixed curvature platen which is not adjustable and since the bite surface is small there is "washboarding" which results in an uneven surface.